My Boyfriend Does my Makeup Tag
by Kelly Keana
Summary: Logan and Jasmine do the 'My Boyfriend Does my Makeup' Tag on her YouTube channel.


**Hey guys! I noticed I only have like one IDDI story so I decided to do a Jogan one-shot! PS: if you want to know approximately when Jogan get together, look on the Jogan Wiki, Jasmine Kang Wiki, and Logan Watson Wiki. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't do it! ****_But you did, you just don't own anything. _****Oh yeah, right.**

"Hey guys! It's Jasmine and I'm doing the 'My Boyfriend Does my Makeup Tag!' I'm so excited yet kinda nervous because, well, c'mon." Jasmine gestured to her boyfriend of a year, Logan Watson. Her fans had been wanting her to do it for a while and he hastily agreed. She was a beauty guru giving makeup tutorials, hair tutorials, outfit ideas, room tours, what's in my purse, and other videos that had anything to do with fashion and beauty. So when the 'My Boyfriend Does my Makeup Tag' started to go around, her fans who absolutely loved her and Logan together, insisted that they do it.

"But, you guys wanted us to do this, so lets get started!" She said happily. "So, I have layed out all of my makeup separating it from concealer to foundation to lip stick to mascara. So, lets just..do this!" Then she did a mock whispering motion, "Wish me luck."

Logan rolled his eyes at this, yeah, he's not the best at makeup, but he's got some skills! He stayed up all night watching makeup videos trying to learn how to do a girl's makeup...wow, that sounded less pathetic in his head.

Jasmine had set up several cameras to capture different angles, so her viewers could see Logan doing her makeup in one shot, and then how she looked in another. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Logan knew to start with foundation. He decided on a BB cream since it wasn't too heavy, but it did the job right. "Okay, so first off, we're going to start off with this BB cream and I'm going to apply this all over her face to even out he skin tone."

"Wow, I'm actually surprised you knew that."

"I'm not totally clueless you know."

"Well..."

He rolled his eyes for the second time and continued rubbing the cream all over her face. "Next, I'm going to apply...concealer! Yes concealer! To...cover dark circles?" Logan read the back of the tube. He took out the small brush and applied it under her eyes, in a circle. Sometimes he took things to literally.

"I don't understand why you need all this makeup Jaz. You're beautiful with and without it."

"It makes me feel better about myself. I'd self conscious without it. You know that. Fun fact, I actually used fruit for makeup once," she told her boyfriend, then her viewers.

"Heh, yeah, that was funny."

"Okay, so now we move on to...um... wow this is hard...what the heck is highlighter? Aren't those supposed to be for papers and stuff?"

"I'm not giving away any hints."

He sighed, "Fine." He started to apply it in random areas not really knowing what to do with it. He sorta forgot that part of the video. After that, he started with bronzer. "Okay, so next is bronzer. I actually know that for a fact." He started to apply it to her side cheeks.

"Still impressed."

"I actually stayed up all night watching videos on how to do makeup."

"I'm not sure that I wanted to know that."

"Oh well. You do now."

He continued applying the product. "Okay, now I'm going to do...eyeliner? Um, okay. I guess I'll start with the liquid eyeliner..." He applied a line to her eyelash line and then a really thick line to her under eye. He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Um, nothing. Nothings ever wrong you just keep uh, sitting there hun." She would kill him if she was this, maybe he could've played dumb if he hadn't told her that he watched all those videos.

"Okay...you're not, lying to me are you?" She asked flirtatiously while blinking her big brown eyes slowly.

He looked down and his next product. He swallowed nervously, she really knew how to get to him.

"Um, I love you?"

"Good answer."

A few moments passed before an idea came to his head, "Hey Jaz! You're always complaining on how you want better eyebrows. I think I just found the answer!" He held up a long black stick of eyeliner.

She gulped. "Uh, whatever you want sweetie. Just, do what you think is, uh, right."

He smiled. He wasn't doing this on purpose, this was mainly a 'Loganment'. A moment were it was painfully obvious that he was wrong but he was so caught up in himself and his idea that he didn't notice.

He started to line her brows, then color them in furiously like her face was a coloring book. Then he picked up a purple contraption that Jasmine recognized as an eyelash curler, of course this was one thing that he didn't know. He started opening and closing it trying to figure out what it did. A look of confusion settled over his face. She snatched the curler from his hands and put it behind her.

"We don't need to use that."

"Why not?""

"We just don't!"

"But-"

"Logan Watson!"

"Fine."

He reached for a bottle of mascara. "Now I will use this, Maybelline mascara to do her mascara. Why would you want 'manga' anyways? Isn't that some weird Japanese comic book?"

"Ugh! No! Well, yes, but...oh never mind."

He applied the product to her lashes, but he barely put any on. Eyeliner was the only thing he overdid. Like he said, he doesn't get why she needs to where so much makeup.

"Okay, now I just have to do your lips! Heh, that sounded weird, not that I haven't before like-"

"Logan!"

"Sorry. But really, can I just kiss you for this I mean, I totally works for me!"

"Logan, I-mph!'

He took his hand and brought the back of her neck and head to meet him in the middle. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy that surprise kiss, so she kissed back of course, but only for ten seconds before breaking apart and then acting like nothing ever happened. She gestured to her lip liner, lip stick, lip gloss, and chapstick. "Well?"

He groaned, "Jaz!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You have know idea what you do to me," He mumbled, but she still heard it.

"Oh, I know very well."

"So I'm going to use this lip liner to line her lips and fill it in with...Baby Lips."

"You're going to fill in lip liner with chapstick? Really?"

"What?"

"Ugh nothing."

He lined her lips with light pink lip liner and filled in the space with baby pink chapstick, which probably wasn't the best solution, but he didn't know that and she wasn't allowed to tell him.

"Okay done!" Logan handed Jasmine a handheld mirror.

"Uh, wow. Except for the eyeliner and lips, it's actually pretty good! I'm impressed!"

"Thanks!"

"Now, if you want me to do a video of me doing his makeup, get this video to 50,000 likes and 1 million subscribers and I will make that happen!"

"And when did I agree to that?"

"Shut up."

**There's my one-shot! I just wrote this because I decided my account needed more Jogan. Hope you liked this and I tried to not make it too confusing! Until next time!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
